


Brother, Come Home

by AsStraightAsAn8



Category: Falling in Reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsStraightAsAn8/pseuds/AsStraightAsAn8
Summary: This is a poem I wrote based off of 'Brother' by Falling In Reverse and 'Brother' by Ronnie Radke





	Brother, Come Home

Brother, why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you leave your Lil' bro all alone?  
Man, I wish I would've picked up the phone  
If only I'd known  
that I'd lose you  
I miss you, and your family does too  
Why can't you come back?  
It's my big brother that my life lacks  
It amuses me  
I didn't appreciate you enough, don't you see?  
But I appreciate you now  
Please, just come down  
Please, leave Heaven and don't let me drown  
Yes, I took you for granted   
But the idea in my head is planted  
Don't you see?  
Brother, I need you to come home


End file.
